§YMBØL§ ҒØR §ØPHIE ( sokeefe )
by flustered dreams
Summary: "WHEN EVERYTHING IS QUIET, NOTHING ON THE TIP OF YOUR TONGUE - WHAT A BEAUTIFUL SILENCE! AND IT LETS ME KNOW THAT EVEN IN THE MADNESS, WHEN EVERYTHING JUST SEEMS TO GO WRONG... WHAT A BEAUTIFUL SILENCE..."
1. Chapter 1

Brown eyes. Photographic memory. Multiple abilities. No words.

* * *

SOPHIE FOSTER WAS UNLIKE OTHER ELVES. YES, SHE HAD the looks to be an elf. She had the above human genius standard of intelligence that all elves had.

She had a special ability. Well . . . more like several special abilities, which was a rare case. **(LODESTAR SPOILER!)** Enhancer **(SPOILER OVER!)** , Polyglot, Telepath, Inflictor and a Teleporter. Well, that was only where it began. All other elves were naturally born with any shade of blue eyes, whether it be ocean blue, cobalt blue, baby blue, or various others, the end game was blue, no doubt. Well... sort of, because once again, Sophie somehow defied that rule. Her eyes turned out to be a hot-cocoa brown with gold flecks sprinkled inside both iris'.

It caught the attention of many people, but not the kind attention. It was usually disgusted looks, scrunched up faces, or someone staring at her confusedly. Sophie always tried to be carrying around a book, so that when that did happen, she could pull it out of her satchel and avoid their gazes by pretending she was getting into a book. Yes, it gave them another excuse to stare at her, but it wasn't like she could go up to them and order them to stop because it was rude. That was where the no words section came into her life. Sophie had been born mute, meaning, she could not speak.

She wasn't deaf, so she could hear. She wasn't blind, so she could see. She wasn't paralyzed, so she could walk. But she was mute, so she coukdn't reply back to anyone or say anything. Period. No exceptions.

Since she had the special disability, she was always checked upon by a doctor on Foxfire, her school's, campus. Elwin was the doctor's name and despite berself trying to convince that she didn't need Elwin to baby her, even she had to admit (well, admit silently) that she got herself injured. A lot.

Well, doctor aside, Sophie did have one perso she communicated to quite often, though, not with her vocal cords obviously. She somehow been lucky enough to form a friendship with another telepath, which over time allowed them to become a special set of joined teepaths, a special type of team (I guess you could say), calle Cognates. She had lessons with him two times every week, but that didn't mean they never met up outside the gold and silver towers that seperated them. **(Yes, Sophie is in the elite levels)**

Fitz was his name, and he had precise teal eyes that contrasted with his dark brown hair. Fitz had a younger sister, too, named Biana and the two siblings shared their looks.

Biana was a fashion-based girl, and she loved to dress Sophie up whenever she got the chance, and Sophie was always her go-to for a barbie doll because she couldn't verbally protest against it.

But Sophie had come across yet another friend in her years that she felt also very lucky to have as her own. It's not like many people wanted to be friends with the speechless freak, after all. His name was Dexter, but Sophie called him Dex. He was a skilled technopath that Sophie thought was underrated and a little unnapreciated. She loved him as her friend, though, and despite him trying to convince her his own ability wasn't a helpful one, she always denied it with a shake of her head.

Her friends were always there for her when she needed to "talk" to them and she was grateful as even though her life with a disbility was challenging, she could get through all the battles it brought upon her.

* * *

 **Soooooo... I'm just gonna have a lot of writing to catch up on, since I keep posting new stories... Oi**


	2. Chapter 2

SOPHIE SAT UNDERNEATH A WILLOW TREE ON THE PURPLE GRASS FIELDS in front of Foxfire's gold and silver towers. She was lazily reading a book she had gotten from the Foxfire library, which was an insight to back when the old human and elvin treaty was still a-going **(oooh. Another story idea!If you'd like to use that, tho I doubt anyone will, plz just confide in me first :))**

The leaves swayed in the slight breeze, making the warm summer day just the perfect temperature. Around the field, a few other select groups of elves sat at picnic tables and conversed, gossiped, or worked on random projects.

Flowers blossoming with the purple grass scent a bliss fragrance across the campus, filling everyone's nostrils with the whiff like shoving their noses into a bouquet of flowers.

Sophie jumped when a little boy ran up in front of her and yelled a rather loud, "Boo!" The child laughed and Sophie smiled warmly, then waved.

He frowned and slowly waved back. "You jumped but you didn't scream," he observed. "And now you won't say hi to me."

Sophie frowned and waved her hands in a pause motion, trying to signal to the little boy to let her have a shot to explain. But as she was about to, a older woman ran up beside the boy and huffed. "Gregor!" she scolded. "I told you to not run off like that! We have to go see..." Her eyes trailed to the teenager sitting on the ground against the trunk of a tree. "Oh, hello. I see Gregor has made a new friend."

Sophie's chest and shoulders shook like she was laughing as her mouth open up. It seemed like there should have been a chuckle that would come out, but nothing did. She nodded.

The woman frowned. "Are you alright, dear?"

Sophie nodded and then made the signal to show she was mute: she put her hand in a fist and placed it up against her neck, then twisted like she was turning a key in a lock.

The woman's eyes widened a little as she understood. "Oh, sweetheart. It must be hard," she sympathized.

Sophie shrugged and laid back casually against the tree, signalling that if she could have spoken, it would have been along the lines of, 'I guess so.'

The woman scooped up Gregor in her arms and the little boy protested. "I'm awfully sorry, but we have to go, now. Say goodbye, Gregor." The child whined and rolled his eyes but mumbled, "Goodbye."

Sophie smiled after the two as they walked off. She picked up her book and only got through half a sentence before she realised that was not the end of her visits. "Hey," greeted a voice.

Sophie peered up from her book to find a boy much taller than her small stature before her. His head was cocked to the side, a mischevious smile plastered on his face while his hands were shoved in his jean pockets. It was the weekend, and on the weekends prodigies in the elite levels were allowed to wear regular clothes. His hair was made up of sandy blonde waves that led to his ice blues eyes, a tranquil ocean that anyone could get lost in.

Sophie slowly pulled the book to her chest, arms croased over it in an x. She clamped her jaw shut, aware it was hanging open. But she kept staring at him with wide eyes like a startled deer. He laughed and fanned the air between him. "What's this? I can feel everything radiating off you."

Her brows puckered together and she cocked her head to the side like a confused dog, pursing her lips.

He chuckled as he sat down next to her, caysing her to lean away from him as far as possible. He snorted. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Sophie swallowed and looked at the purple grass, making the mute sign to him. This was always the part where everyone left her in silence.

His eyes popped open. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't . . . I hope I didnt offend you. I didn't mean to. It's just an expression that normal . . ." he stopped himself as her brows closed together angrily and she glared at him sideways, getting back to reading her book.

"N-not that you're not normal, it's just . . ." he sighed heavily, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong start." She rolled her eyes, setting her book aside on the grass.

 _You think?_

"My name is Keefe," he introduced, holding out his hand. Sophie awkwardly gripped it and blushed at the warmth of their intertwined fingers as she shook his hand. He waited for her to respns and then he face palmed himself, releasing her hand, much to Sophie's dissapointment. "Oh, right! Mute. Sorry. I forgot . . ."

He seemed to have a lightbulb as he snapped his fingers and stood up. "I'll be right back," he promised as he sped off lightning fast.

Sophie watched him dash to a picnic table, grab a satchek and throw it over his arm and into his back, then dash back over. He slowed his fast pace as he got to the tree and sat down beside her, ridling through his bag. Sophie curiously and eagerly peeked over into his bag, trying to see what he was looking for. He grinned at her. "You're cute when you're curious. You act a lot like an animal."

Sophie blushed and leaned back against the trunk, refusing to meet his eyes. She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He smirked as he continued to shuffle through his bag. "See? Adorable."

He eventually found what he was looking for and pulled out a sketchpad and some gel pens. He opened to a random page and passed Sophie the sketchbook, placing upit on her lap. He then placed the pack of gel pens on top. "Now you can talk to me."

She looked at him, her lips growing into a soft smile at how nice he was being. She mouthed _thank you_ and picked up a lime green, glittery gel pen. She wrote in cursive a quick, _Hello_.

He chuckled. "Hey. So, what's your name, pretty lady?" he asked, putting his legs into criss-cross-applesauce mode.

Sophie bit her lip at his attempts to flirt.

 _This "pretty lady" happens to be named Sophie._

He peered at the sketchpad. "The mysterious Sophie. Nice to meet you, properly."

 _Likewise._

"Does Sophie happen to have a last name?"

 _Wouldn't you like to know..._

He smirked. "I actually would."

 _Foster. Sophie Foster._

"Good to know. My last names Sencen."

 _That's cool._

He shrugged. "I think I prefere Foster." He winked. "So, has Foster got any siblings?"

 _Sophie. You call me Sophie._

"Harsh much?" he teased.

 _Well, everyone else calls me that, so don't you think you should?_

He read over what she had written. "Well, that's the exact reason I _don't_ want to call you Sophie. If everyone else does, it wouldn't be special whwn I called you it." He winked again. "Sophie is a lovely name and all, but I'm sticking with Foster... or other various names of my choosing."

She rolled her eyes. _Alright,_ _Sencen_ _. You wanna play that game, then._

He laughed. "Whoa! Do I sense a challenge?"

Sophie did her laughing thing again, where she laughed like any other normal person would, except with no sound. _No, no. No challenge._

He pouted. "I was really hoping for one, though, princess."

Sophie squinted and scrunched up her face at the new nickname. _Oh dear._

He snorted at her reply. "What? Princess is a cute nickname."

 _Suuuuuuure._

"You like it. Admit it, babycakes."

 _Only SLIGHTLY. Now moving on..._

"What's with your clothes? Oh, no offense. I like em', honestly, I just haven't seen anything like it before."

Sophie looked down at her clothing. The style was definitely not elvin and definitely not popular any longer in the Forbidden Cities.

She wore a white lace top and a blush pink skirt that went down to above her knees. She had on some black converse and white n' black striped ankle socks. Her hair was donw up into a ponytail, the hair in slight messy waves set alight with a blush pink bow pinned on the top where the ponytail and head met.

She'd tried to clash a modern style for humans with a old style, back when women were in love with poodle skirts. Sophie shrugged and wrote.

 _I like humans and their history. I kind of centered my outfit around it. I like the eras where this originated from._

"Nice," Keefe said. "Humans are pretty cool."

Sophie nodded. _I agree._

He looked straight at her then and the two were suddenly lost in a momentary spell of silence. "I like your eyes," he suddenly mumbled.

Sophie turned red as she wrote, _thanks. I like yours, too. Nice shade of blue. I'd say you were blessed. Some don't get too nice a shade._

"Well, thanks."

 _No problem._

"Hey, do you. . ." he paused. "Do you have a phone number?"

She nodded and chewed on her lower lip as she grabbed a purple colored gel pen and jotted down the numbers in the colored ink. Then she took a red and yellow and colored a bubble around it.

 _There. Now it's noticeable. So if you lose it, it's not my fault._

Keefe grinned. "That's fair."

 _Yes, yes it is._

Sophie looked up as she heard a noise to see a couple boys walking towards them. Sophie cautiously scooted towards Keefe as she recognised them as the jocks from the school bramble team. They'd never been too keen on her. She'd hear them whispering jokes about her in the hallways, and their snobby girlfriends didn't seem to like her, either.

Keefe gave a confident half-smile and waved. "Hey."

"Hey," said one of the guys. Soohie tried to hide behind the sketchpad when he peered at her. "You... talkin' to her?"

Keefe frowned. "Yeah... Is there something wrong with that?"

The guy sent a look of disgust and distaste in Sophie's direction. "No... I guess not. We just need to go over who you spend your time with, you know, now that you're on the team..."

Sophie's eyes popped open and she looked at Keefe, only just seeing the varsity jacket he had on. Great.

"Dude, Brock, she's just a girl."

"A disabled girl," Brock snapped and a few selective boys laughed like it was hilarious.

Keefe's brow pressed together and Sophie angrily flipped to a new page in the sketchbook and grabbed a red pen, scribbling down words. She held it out to the team.

 _You realise I'm not deaf, though, right?_

Brock barked out a laugh. "How do we know for sure, freak?"

"Dude..." Keefe started, but Sophie had already shoved the sketchpad back into Keefe's arms. She huffed and grabbed her book and satchel, hurrying off.

"See ya later, weirdo!" Brock called, laughter echoeing after her.

Keefe sadly picked up the sketchpad and was about to rip out the page where she had written in red ink to Brock, but frowned when he saw writing in the corner that was a glittery light blue.

 _I'll talk to you later. My dorm is 221 if you ever want to visit._

* * *

 **Btw dubs, I can't post much becausw my stupid tablet won't allow me to type on sites anymore. I'm literally typing this is a search bar and then copy n pasting everything into urrrrggggghhhhh. Also, to make things worse, another new fanfic I posted up for KOTLC isn't showing up in the KOTLC fanfic area archive thing... It's called Dead Hearts if you'd like to check it out and you haven't already (it appears on my profile when you scroll through the fanfics I have written)**


	3. Chapter 3

_"The quieter you become, the more you are able to hear..."_

* * *

SOPHIE SAT ON HER BED IN HER DORM ROOM, UNDOING HER HAIR FROM HER PONYTAIL. Night had settled upon the Lost Cities, and Sophie was deadbeat. She just wanted to dlop over lazily into her bed and not even give a second thought about changing into pajamas or brushing her teeth. But of course she had to.

She gathered up her remaining strength and began to do her nightky routine. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then came back out into the room to find her roommate, Marella, sitting on her bed. She wore a pale blue nightgown that clashed with her sky blue eyes. She was holding a tiny mirror in her hand, checking over her face and messy hair. She suddenly realised Sophie was in the room and set the mirror down,flashing a smile. "Hey, Soph."

Sophie sent her a grin as she fluttered a wave at her friend, then walked over to her loft bed. She rustled through the drawer underneath the loft bed, searching for something comfortable to change into.

Sophie happily came across a long tee, long enough to work as a makeshift nightgown, that was labeled; PILLOW FIGHT CHAMPION. Sophie had to smike at it and she chose the item gladly. She slipped off her pink skirt and her converse, along with her striped socks. Next she pulled a pair of spandex shorts from her drawer and slipped them on, too tired to realise they were inside out. Not that she would have cared if she had noticed, though.

Sophie started to pull up her lace shirt off her torso, when it suddenly got jammed up under her armpits and she was stuck with her arms up in the air like a maniac who apparently didn't care. Sophie mentally groaned, cursing herself for being mute at that moment, but she found a different alternative to address the situation to her roomate. She slipped into Marella's mind and the transmitted a, _HELP ME. NOW._

Marella suddenly looked up from the magazine she had pulled out and had been sucked i to, then she laughed at the sight of her roommate. "Havin' some troubles there?" she teased.

 _HELP. ME. Because if you haven't noticed, my shirt is stuck!_

Marella smirked. "I noticed. Nice bra, by the way."

Sophie blushed fiercely, halfway glad her face was concealed by her shirt. _Just help me out_.

Of course, right as she had pled for help and Marella was giving in, walking up and over to assist her struggling blonde aqquaintance, a series of knocks erupted on the door, giving Marella an excuse to not help her straight away. "Oh, would you look a that," Marella drawled, slinking towards the door as Sophie transmitted to her a long never ending list of threats of what she would do to her if she help her out.

Marella put a hand on her hip sassily and swung open the dooe. "Hey, Court-" she stopped halfway in her sentence, surprised to not find her girl friend. Her eyes widened as she trailed her gaze down a boy, not in fact a girl.

He flashed a charming smile at her as he shoved his hands in his sweatpant pockets. Marella noticed he had eyes the pale blue-ish steel of a midwinter sky and hair as gold as a necklace. She noticed that even in his pajama-state of clothing, he was wearing a varsity jacket. Most likely _his_ varsity jacket.

She instantly recalled Sophie texting her on her Imparter about some guy that had talked to her from the bramble team. Some guy named... What was it? Keith?

"Say, what's your name?" Marella asked, a slight coo in her voice.

"My name's Keefe. Keefe Sencen.I came here to see if Sophie Fo-"

Marella giggled excitedly as she turned around in the doorway, exposing Soohie clad in the middle of the room, shirt still stuck. "Your boyfriend's here!" she yelled as if Sophie hadn't akready heard. She left the door and went back to her bed, leaving an invitation for Keefe to come in. Sophie fekt mortified knowing he was standing there looking at her in her helpless state. The worst thing was she couldn't even break the silence by giuving a hi. So, she gave the best wave she could, still grateful her face was concealed.

Keefe snorted out a laugh as he appeoached Sophie. "You poor Carebear . . ." he cooed. "Has everyone refused to help you?"

Sophie helplessly nodded as she watched his shadow get a little closer from the inside of her shirt.

"Well, that's too bad, because I certainly wouldn't want to-"

 _MARELLA HELP ME._

Marella giggled from the bed. "I'm doing my nails. Make your boyfriend help you."

 _WE JUST MET I DON'T WANT HIM ANYWHERE NEAR ME IN THE STATE I'M IN._

Keefe frowned. "How is she talking to you?"

Marella smiled. "She's a Telepath."

 _MARELLA STOP GIVING AWAY ALL OF MY SECRETS, WOULD YA?_

Marella chuckled, swiping the nail polish brush down her fingernails effortlessly. "She's angry."

Keefe grinned. "Aww, little peaches. Everything is going to be okay. I'm not the bad guy."

Sophie jumped out of her skin when she felt Keefe's hand on the hem of her shirt near her armpits and torso. She was about to try her best to protest by slamming her foot down on his, when he slid the shirt off.

Sophie let out a breath, feeling like she could breath normal air again. Her eyes widened at Keefe who was next to her, smirking. She flashed a hand to her probably staticy hair and mussed it doen, then snatched her shirt from him, harshly pointing at the corner of the room while stomping her foot.

Keefe chuckled. "You want me to stand in the corner?" Sophie waved her shirt in front of his face, signaling she had to get changed. With a roll of his eyes, he stalked over to the corner of the room and sat there like a child in a time-out.

Sophie slipped on the pillow fight champion tee while he was in the corner, suddenly annoyed it wasn't as long as a real nightgown. She angrily grabbed Ella, her stuffed animal elepohant, from atop her loft bed. She sat down up there and snatched her Imlarter from under her pillow, sticking out her tongue at Marella from the other side od the room, annoyed she had let Keefe in at that time and state of dress.

Sophie pounded the wall, trying to signal to Keefe she was done. He cautiously swung around from facing the corner and then grinned at the sight of her over and up on her loft bed, a baby blue elephant in her lap and her fingers twiddling a silver Imparter. She lazily put her hair up into a sloppy bun and flopped back on the bed, resting her attention on the Imparter alone as if Keefe was no longer there.

Being the dramatic guy that he was, he pouted. "Aww, little peaches, honey, did I make you mad?"

Sophie only responded with a roll of her eyes and a bitter look flashed at her Imparter screen, not daring to look at him, too afraid she'd drown in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, princess," Keefe said, a teasing tone in his voice as he stalked clkser to the loft bed. He was almost tall enough to lookmover and up onto the bed without standing on his tiptoes. "Honest."

He began to slip off his shoes, his intention on climbing up the ladder. "Are you mad at me for walking in on you like that?" he cooed. He put a socked foot on the bottom ring of the ladder,about to hoist himself up fully when his Imparter buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and found an unread text message.

 _ **No.**_

He chuckled and typed back.

 **Hey, Foster.**

 **Can I come up?**

 _ **Fine.**_

He grinned proudly and stepped up the ladder until he reached the bed and crawled up onto it. Sophie was laying down, her back against a propped up pillow. Keefe thought it hilarious to see her feet barely even reach the end of the bed, she was so tiny. One arm was behind her neck, allowing her to look a little better at Keefe. She blew out a breath through her nose and waved at him solemnly.

 **You mad at me?** _,_ he texted, not so sure if he should dare come any closer to the fawn eyed blonde.

 _ **No.**_

 **That's a lie. I can feel your emotions. There's a lot of rage, my baby puffin. A lot.**

 _ **I'm mad at Marella for letting u in.**_

 **do u not want to see me? I can go if u want. Tho it would make me sad?**

 _ **Don't make me feel pity for u**_

 **U know u love me❤❤❤❤**

 _ **Huh... I guess I do**_

Keefe was taken aback by the text.

 **WHAT?!**

 _ **Hahha lol u fell for it, Sencen. Foster-1 vs Sencen-0**_

 **Ur devious... I like it. Well played**

 _ ***bows* thank you**_

Sophie smiled on the other end as she typed. _**Where's that sketchpad?**_

 **...Why?**

 _ **My Imparter is about to die!?**_ _ **ﾟﾘﾨ**_ _ **?**_

 **The struggle. I left it in my room**

 _ **WHHHYYYYY**_

Keefe looked up at her as he powered off his Imparter. "I thought it would be funny to see how you tried to communicate without it."

'I hate you', Sophie mouthed, looking at him like he was an idiot. Then she kept mouthing a ton of words that Keefe couldn't keep up with to try and read off her lips, but she obviously ranting angrily, continually flinging her hands up in the aur in exasperation and making tons of hand motions.

Keefe chuckled. "Anyways . . . who's that?" he questioned, pointing to the elephant on her lap.

Sophie scoffed silently. 'You're idiotic', she mouthed. 'How am I supposed to answer'?

It seemed like she had a great idea because she lit up and snqpped her fingers. 'Pen', was all she mouthed. Keefe shrugged and dug around in his pockets, satisfied to find a working black gel pen. "Here," he said, handing it to her.

She scooted over next to him on the bed, settling for sitting on her knees. She grabbed his arm and began writing on it. "Hey!" he yelled in protest, but Sophie only smirked. When she was done, she pulled away to let Keefe examine her written reply. "Ella?"

Sophie nodded, lighting up and clapping her hands joyously, eager to communicate with ease. _Ella_ , she write again, as if to clarify.

Keefe laughed and shook his head. "You're one weird kid, Foster. But that's why I love you."


	4. -HMMMMMMMMMM-

**DOES ANYONE WANT ME TO POST ON THIS ANYMORE?!**


	5. Chapter 4

SOPHIE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK OF KEEFE. She couldn't tell what he thought of her, either.

Perhaps he was didn't enjoy her company and this was all a ploy for the team to get at her; the weak and vulnerable disabled girl. Or maybe he genuine liked her for a friend. The other possibility was that he was just as confused at what he felt toward her like she was.

Great.

Marella talked non-stop about him for the next week, chattering about him to Sophie whenever the slightest hint of a chance was brought up. She tried and failed to get Sophie's thoughts on the boy, and was quit aggravated about it.

"You need to get yourself a boyfriend," Marella said lazily, leaning back in a chair, tipping her foam cup all the way back as if to possibly get the last drops of coffee from what she had in there.

Sophie blushed on the other end of the round brown, wooden table, pausing for a brief second from her homework. _If you bring Keefe into this-_

"So glad you want to talk about the guy! So, I think-"

 _STOP._

"But he's _cuuuute!_ And you're lonely, Sophie! Face it! Get the guy to go out with you so then I don't have to babysit you and I can croon over you two and I can get myself with one of his friends on the team! _PLEEAASE?"_

 _I said no. Now let me work on this! This essay is due_ tomorrow, _Marella!_

She slumped back in her chair with a huff and started looking around the small cafe. Sophie shook her head and rolled her eyes, getting back to her essay. She massaged her temples and tried to focus, the smell of various pastries and beverages filling her nose. She had to get this finished.

Sophie thought it was all over when Marella stayed quiet for about a minute, but then she went right back to talking.

"Hey!"

Sophie rolled her eyes and mentally scoffed, looking up annoyingly at Marella. _What now?!_

"His game is this Friday!"

 _Uhh. . .So? How does this involve me?_

"We have to go to it!"

 _No, we actually_ don't. _It's not mandatory for our grade, Mare._

"You're so grumpy," she pouted, grabbing a pastry from in between them and shoving in her mouth.

Sophie smiled. _Thanks._

"That wasn't a compliment."

 _I took it as one._

"You can be so difficult sometimes."

 _Guilty as charged._

Marella sighed. "Fine. We maybe won't go to it. Maybe." She paused, much to Sophie's surprise, but then got right back on with it. "Hey, why didn't you transmit to him back in the dorm room that one night?"

Sophie kept her eyes glued to her paper and offered a shrug as her answer.

"There's obviously a clear reason." She gasped. "No! He didn't!"

Sophie frowned. _What?_

"Did he tell you that you weren't allowed? Like he didn't trust you!?"

Sophie was about to answer back but Marella was already on her own course.

"That douchebag! He doesn't trust you?! Look at you! You're so innocent you look like a chipmunk!"

Sophie scrunched up her nose, not knowing if that was a compliment.

"I cannot _believe_ he said no! Stupid jocks. He didn't even get the chance to get to know you and-"

 _He never said that, Marella! Take it down a notch! People are starting to stare!_

Marella stopped halfway in her ranting at Sophie's desperate plea and looked around to find people indeed were staring. Marella tossed her hair and held her chin up high to a particular group. "Rude much? Stop eavesdropping, psychopaths!"

 _I just. . . Look, I haven't even asked, okay? We haven't talked in like, a week. I don't know if he even wants to be friends anymore. I didn't think it would be good to randomly ask if I can enter his mind, cuz, hey; I could see everything on his mind while transmitting. That takes a lot of trust._

Marella shrugged. "I'm still blaming him." She kicked her feet up on the empty chair beside her and grabbed one of her magazines off the table. _"Boys,"_ she muttered.

Sophie's edges of her mouth glinted with a smirk. _Mhmm. Boys are the real problem._

"Yep."

 _I was being sarcastic._

"And _I'm_ being realistic." She sighed again. "You really need to get back in touch with him, if you haven't talked for a week."

 _. . . Why?_

"Because! I mean, who knows? This guy could end up marrying you!"

Sophie shook her head, blushing. _I'll marry Frodo before I marry him. Or before he marries me. Wait, which way is it?_

"Doesn't matter. You're blushing, lover girl."

 _Shut up._

* * *

 **(A/N:) MMMMMMMPH SO CRAPPY**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N:) Really short update below!**

* * *

 _No!_ Sophie scream-transmitted as soon as they got back to their dorm. Sophie flopped her purse on a little table in the corner which Marella and Sophie used as a dining table. _Marella, I'm not going to his game!_

"Aw, c'mon!" she whined, pulling her hair up into some sort of fancy knot and fastening it with a Bobby pin. "It'll be fun!"

 _You know the jocks hate me._

"But one _loves_ you," she crooned with a teasing wink and wiggle of her eyebrows, nudging Sophie with her elbow.

 _Shut up._

"You love him, too! Admit it!"

 _Marella, we only just me a couple weeks ago and saw each other for. . . An hour or two? Barely._

"Oh, come o-"

 _No_.

"But girls who go to the guy's game in movies always end up getting married to that guy!"

 _But the majority of fictional characters find out he's cheating on them with a super hot cheerleader, or, if they aren't dating in the movie, she finds out he has a girlfriend and she's way out of the question. Typical clichés, Mare. You should know this._

Marella tossed her hair and crossed her arms. "You're going whether you like it or not. And I am _finding_ a way to get him to give you your jacket!" she giggled excitedly.

 _What? Why?_

"Because! Then it's like he's claimed you. An-"

 _Claimed? Why would any girl want to be_ claimed _? Sheesh, it's like we're being marked._

Sophie was trying not to picture a dog marking its territory or a cow getting branded.

Marella flicked her in the arm. "No, genius! It's like your _his_! And, then, we can talk to some of the other jocks after the game if they see you've got one of the jackets! Ooh, or the other teams players! For some reason, which I do not know of, guys _love_ competition and they _love_ beating the opposing side, so why not rub iin the losers faces by trying to steal the other teams girls? Don't get it, but I'm cool with it!"

 _You're saying you'd be fine with dating a jock on the other team? Which isn't representing our school?_

"Long as he's _cu-ute_!"

Sophie rolled her eyes at her obsessiveness. _I'm not getting his jacket and I'm not attending his stupid bramble game._

"I'm trying to do you a favor! Don't you see I want what's best for you? You won't find a guy like this again, Soph! He genuinely likes you! _I can see it in his EYES_!"

Sophie's cheeks spoltched with the slightest bit of color at the thought. _He doesn't like me. Not like that._

Marella's heart swelled. "This is so adorable! You're blushing!"

Sophie tried to hide the smile that was twitching at the corners of her mouth as she brushed a stand of her hair behind her ear and flickered her gaze away from Marella's teasing/crooning one. _Do you_ really _want me to go?_

"Badly," she pled, giving puppy dog eyes.

Sophie sighed mentally. _Alright, alright. What do we do, now?_

Marella squealed happily, jumping up and down. "Yay! Now, we get you ready for your date!"

 _It is not a date!_

* * *

 **(A/N:) Please comment suggestions on what Sophie should wear for her "not-date" ;)**


	7. want another?

**so, you guys want me to start this again..?**

 **also, new cover!**


End file.
